BROKEN LIVES
by labullo
Summary: Sam and Dean are taken by Missouri Mosley to a cemetery in San Francisco, California since she knows someone who could help the boys with their mission Comments and suggestions will be highly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN LIVES**

**CHARACTER INFO**

Name: Natalia Vallejo

Age: 24

Personality: Smart, independent, mysterious, defensive, sarcastic, opinionated, a sweet girl at heart.

History: Natalia is not the kind of girl the Winchester boys are used to dealing with, for she comes from an ancient Spanish dynasty of powerful witches who had devoted their lives to protect the innocent from demons and evil beings. Despite all the good the Vallejo women had done over the years, they seemed to be cursed, since all of their lives were marked by tragedy. Natalia is the last one of her family line both of her parents had died when she was a child, and she had been raised by the order of Talamasca, a secret society dedicated to the study of the occult; with them Natalia quickly learned everything about demons, ghosts and all kinds of evil creatures, and how to vanquish them using her powers, and other tricks. Independent as she was Natalia left the Talamasca manor in London as soon as she turned 18 and moved back to her family house in San Francisco, the only thing she took with her was The Book of Shadows written by twelve generations of Vallejo witches.

Other: Natalia is used to working on her own, but sometimes she does help other witches or psychics to get rid of demons. She is not a fan of the life on the road and prefers to take a plane when she has to vanquish an evil creature in some other place; she is also convinced that she is cursed, and truly believes that if she becomes close to anyone they will somehow end up getting hurt. Natalia has trust issues and she specially dislikes hunters, for she thinks they're reckless amateurs obsessed with vengeance. Will she feel any different about these last two things after meeting the elderly Winchester?

Portrayed by: Odette Yustman

Name: Dean Winchester

Age: 27

Personality: Impulsive, brave, sarcastic, charismatic, flirty, horny, badass, a noble man at heart.

Other: Dean has become a legend among hunters, since he had been killing the evil, and raising hell from a very young age, and everyone knows that he won't show mercy to any monster out there; he is devoted to his messed up little family and there's nothing that he wouldn't do to protect his younger brother Sam. Dean likes to whore around and claims that he won't ever fall for any chick; he is open to team up with others but he hates witches. Will this stubborn one change his mind?

Portrayed by: Jensen Ackles

Name: Sam Winchester

Age: 22

Personality: Smart, kind, witty, helpful, a bit goofy, the kind of guy that everyone loves to be around.

Other: Sam has tried so hard in the past to get a normal life for himself, but he seemed to be destined to do greater things. He is very close to his older brother Dean, and looks up him. He is secretly worried about his fate, and his newfound psychic powers.

Portrayed by: Jared Padalecki

Name: Cadmiel

Age: Unknown

Personality: Calm, patient, protective, straightforward, persevering. Cadmiel has an important mission on earth and will do anything to full fill it.

History: Cadmiel is the Angel implicated in the destiny of humans. He has to make sure that every man and woman accomplishes his or her own destiny. Cadmiel is Natalia's white lighter.

Other: Cadmiel's favorite sentence is "If your soul goes to the right, don't go to the left!". Cadmiel knows something about Natalia's fate that he will unveil when the time is right.

Portrayed by: Michael Pitt

Name: Missouri Mosley

Age: Early Forties

Personality: Strong, maternal, stubborn, franc, outgoing, with her what you see is what you get.

Other: Missouri met John Winchester when he came to her to find out the truth about what really happened to his late wife Mary, 22 years later she meets John's sons when they are looking for their father who mysteriously went missing. Missouri knows that there's more to the Winchesters story and knows who the right person to help the boys is.

Portrayed by: Loretta Devine

Bobby Singer

Age: Mid fifties

Personality: smart, kind, protective, cautious, wise.

Other: Bobby is like a second father to Sam and Dean Winchester; he often helps them out, and is the first one to tell them when they are wrong. He has a dark and violent past of his own, but somehow he manages to remain calm in difficult situations. He constantly gives advices to Dean.

Portrayed by: Jim Beaver

Name: Abigail Ann Miller (Abby)

Age: 22

Occupation: Journalist/ Writer

Personality: Smart, sweet, clever, kind hearted, curious, bubbly, nosy, fun, and the type of girl who would do anything to help a friend.

Other: Abby met Natalia thru Debra who dated Abby's older brother Chace when he and Debra broke up though the girls remained good friends. Abby is a brilliant and almost genius writer who works for San Francisco's most prestige newspaper and she is convinced that there's more to Natalia than meets the eye, and is constantly asking her questions about her life and her teen years in London. Abby's sixth sense kicks in when the Winchesters appear in Natalia's life. Something changes for her when she gets to know Sam better.

Portrayed by: Amber Tamblyn

Name: Debra Harper (Deb)

Age: 26

Occupation: Fashion designer

Personality: Flirty, fun, party girl, loud, sassy, horny, loyal, smart, Debra is always surrounded by gorgeous guys and doesn't get why Natalia has never had a boyfriend.

Other: Debra and Natalia have been friends since Natalia returned to San Francisco; they met at the London-San Francisco flight. Debra is a successful fashion designer and owns a clothing store and is always trying to introduce Natalia to what she calls "good catches", but when she meets Dean at the manor she thinks that the rude and good looking Winchester is what Natalia might need.

Portrayed by: Samaire Armstrong

Name: Victoria Lee (Vic)

Age: 27

Occupation: Attorney at law

Personality: Cerebral, sarcastic, well educated, precautious, kind, intelligent, classy, workaholic, protective, Victoria thinks twice before saying or doing anything.

Other: Victoria and Natalia met when Nat opened the gallery and Victoria went there looking for some artwork for her brand new apartment. She is a partner for a big law firm, and is always busy, but she does find the time to hang out with her friends, and is always worrying about them. Victoria thinks of Natalia as the sister she's never had and disapproves of her on and off relationship with Dean.

Portrayed by: Paula Patton


	2. Chapter 2

BROKEN LIVES

Chapter 1

She's All That

**January 20, 2006**

**11:58 p.m.**

**Sacred Heart Cemetery**

**San Francisco, California**

The cemetery looked empty and all Natalia Vallejo could hear were her own footsteps' echo but somehow she knew she wasn't alone- she had been tracking down a Bhuta for the past three days and she was pretty sure that she was going to finish the thing that night.

Natalia took a deep breath as she walked among the headstones checking her black coat's pockets taking in her surroundings the feel of her silver knife's blade eased her mind.

All of a sudden she stopped on her tracks as she heard a man's gruff voice commanding "Get your brother out of here" it was like a whisper in her ear "Whose memories are these and why am I sensing them here" She muttered to herself as she perceived a strong smoke-like smell around her

A creaking sound brought her back to reality "There you are" She whispered loudly watching the Bhuta just a few steps away from her

MEANWHILE

Missouri Mosley let a light laugh out while observing Dean's impatient expression she had always been able to read that boy and now she was enjoying with his constant mental complains; she knew he wasn't the kind of man who'd stay still for more than a few minutes and she was picking a lot of thoughts like "Why in hell Sam and I had to listen Missouri in the first place" or "Who the heck this Natalia chick is and why we couldn't set up a dinner meeting for god's sake which meant I could grab myself a bite" from him

Missouri could also say due to Sam's look that he was somewhat intrigued "All in good time boys, all in good time" was the only thing she said to the Winchesters at the very moment they were wondering who Natalia Vallejo was and why she wanted them to meet her

Dean perked an eyebrow at Missouri's statement but said nothing drumming his fingers along his thighs was his way to show he was starting to get annoyed "It's almost midnight" Missouri piped in again as he was about to ask Sam what time it was ; "Wait and you'll see" she cryptically stated looking over at Sam

"Here She comes " Missouri announced and merely seconds later Natalia appeared on the horizon at first sight she looked like any average college girl but there was something about the way she walked among those headstones so concentrated and secure that led both Winchester brothers to think that there was certainly more to her than meets the eye

Dean couldn't help smirking as he laid his eyes on her slim body and Missouri being Missouri couldn't help smacking him in the back of the head as she picked up some lusty thoughts coming from John Winchester's oldest son

"Dude" Sam said as he caught Dean checking out Natalia's butt –Dean just smirked as he noticed Natalia's slender yet curvy body, so as her big brown cat-like eyes, her perfect white skin, kissable lips, and her adorable little nose; of course he wasn't going to admit to thinking that, not ever.

"There you are" Natalia whispered loudly and then asked the Bhutta "Would you like a napkin?" for the thing was snacking on the intestines of a corpse –The sight of the blood dripping down its chin and the pungent smell of the rotten flesh sickened her

Nat felt an adrenaline rush going thru her whole body as the Bhutta jumped attacking her "Gosh! You're ugly" She said as she started wrestling with the monster; She didn't know how but the sewage smelling thing managed to pin her against the grass grabbing her by the shoulders

"Sure you're fast but I'm smarter" She thought to herself as she pushed the Bhutta off her with the knees –She knew how to kill the Bhutta all she had to do was cut its throat with her silver knife and the hideous thing would be history

"Those silly Winchesters and their _knight in shining armor_ complex" Missouri thought to herself as Dean pushed next to her running towards where Natalia was fighting the Bhutta "Always running to save the damsel in distress" she whispered loudly as she noticed Sam was following Dean "Well, there in for a big surprise" she finished with a chuckle

"You're starting to get in my nerve" Natalia told the Bhuta as it got back on its feet and started running towards the cemetery's gate

"What the…" Dean grumbled as he watched Natalia chasing after the Bhutta who was about to jump over the fence – Due to the thrill of the moment Nat barely looked the Winchesters out of the corner of her eye

The Bhutta was reaching the gate when Natalia caught up with it and begun chanting "I call forth the goddess of time, While the time is going by, by second, minute, hour and day, Bring it up as I say! Bring the time up on my mental screen; I call forth the goddess of time, so mote it be!" the monster froze from the spell Nat recited which give her chance to slit its throat and then sprinkling a vanquishing potion all over it

"She's a freaking witch!" Dean whispered loudly this time glancing over at Sammy who had a surprised look himself; the Bhutta started bursting into flames right away – The reflection of the flames on the Winchesters' faces caught Nat's attention as she passed next to them but she had something else to do

"It is rude to spy on people, Missouri Mosley you should be ashamed of yourself!" Natalia stated She had passed the Winchester boys but, didn't really care for them at the moment, since she was still a little annoyed for getting spied on, sighing she headed on towards Missouri's hide out.

Both of the brothers were in shock, how was it possible for that girl to even know that Missouri was there? And how in hell was she so sure about her exact location? Sam and Dean barely had time to figure what Natalia really was, since Missouri came out from behind an angel shaped monument.

"It's good to see ya' baby girl." Missouri said in an almost maternal tone, as she hugged Natalia tightly.

"It's been a long time M&M" Natalia replied with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh you know how much I hate that pet name? It's like I'm some cheap piece of chocolate." Missouri grunted to Natalia as they started to break the hug off.

"I do, the same way you know that I don't like to deal with hunters." Natalia stated as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. Dean perked an eyebrow when he heard Natalia's reply, but he couldn't help but check her out once again as she walked towards the cemetery's exit. Sam chuckled at his brother's lust for girls.

"You know where my crib is M&M and yes," she paused as she opened the car door "Sam and Dean are welcome to come too." Natalia yelled out to her beloved friend as she got in her Porsche.

"I told you that they were going to show up sooner or later." A male's voice stated from the passenger's seat.

"Shut up" she growled at the mysterious man-She adjusted her rear view mirror one last time before she pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her home completely alone.


End file.
